1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device, and method of use thereof, for stabilizing a portion of the human anatomy for procedures such as radiographic examinations and treatments. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a device for providing support to the otherwise unsupported anatomy of a patient during examination and treatment.
2. Background of the Invention
Various diagnostic imaging technologies are known for visualization of internal organs and structures. Computed axial tomography (CAT), for example, is an x-ray scanning technique for producing cross-sectional images, while magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a radiation-free technique that uses a strong magnet and radiofrequency waves to produce images in desired “slice planes.” During CAT and MR procedures in the clinical or operating room setting, a patient is placed on a movable support that translates within a housing. Traditional CAT and MRI equipment includes a ring-type gantry, and the patient is moved within the gantry so that images may be acquired of the anatomical region of interest. CAT is known to be particularly useful for volumetric imaging but also suffers from poor soft tissue contrast, while MRI offers multi-planar imaging with superior soft tissue contrast.
The use of CAT and MRI for intraoperative imaging and interventional radiology (e.g., performing minimally invasive, targeted treatments using imaging for guidance) previously has been limited because of the substantial challenges posed by the geometry and overall size of the imaging equipment. The donut-shaped, ring-type gantries of traditional CAT and MRI equipment, for example, are not easily accommodated, and can cause or suffer from various deleterious effects due to interactions with other equipment.
During the scanning procedure, the patient must maintain a perfectly still and motionless posture, and while most often, the patient simply lies on a scanning support table, in some situations, the patient may be supported in the desired scanning position with pads, straps or other supports. Further, the support table on which the patient rests is normally radiolucent, that is, transparent to the scanning device, so that the support does not compromise the utility of the scanned image. Further, the support table used for scanning normally translates with respect to the imaging device. Translation of the support table permits the patient to be moved into the scanning field or zone of the scanning machine.
The current support systems are generally a support table or structure that supports the entire patient as he or she is moved about the treatment facility, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,630 to Whitmore et al. or a head support, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,927 to Day. The head supports, as disclosed in Day, are generally expensive, directly attached to the support table, and complicated to use.